


Brick!Club Virgins

by Cottia



Series: Mega Mis [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brick!Club, Filk, Gen, Mega Mis, Songfic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottia/pseuds/Cottia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of silliness, really.</p><p>(Madonna, obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick!Club Virgins

**Author's Note:**

> mp3: http://chirb.it/5He2yg, karaoke backing available from youtube

Old French literature  
Was never up my street  
Never thought Les Miserables  
Would make me complete

I don't know how to say  
All these names from history  
Les Gulles Dee Mew, The Nardy Heirs  
Or Combi-Ferry

Brick Club Virgins  
Crying for the very first time  
Brick Club Virgins  
No-one's dead yet  
Give it time

I don't know the plot twists  
Who's this guy Madeleine?  
Some day I'll meet Enjolras  
But I don't know when

I don't know the Amis  
Who the hell is Bahorel?  
Don't spoiler me  
Don't spoiler me  
But does he die as well????

Brick Club Virgins  
Crying for the very first time  
Brick Club Virgins  
No-one's dead yet  
Give it time

Woah woah ohh x3

I don't get all the jokes  
Classic books can't have OT3s  
Please explain The Thing -  
Please explain The Thing About Ducks  
Explain it please

Brick Club Virgins  
Crying for the very first time  
Brick Club Virgins  
No-one's dead yet  
Give it time

Brick Club Virgins ooooooooh  
Brick Club Virgins  
Gonna make me cry  
When you kill them  
And I hate you  
But I love you

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh Hugo  
'Cause I'm reading Hugo  
For the very first time


End file.
